Kokuto Kurokami/E×E
|Romaji = Kurokami Kokutō|Race = Human Former Human/fallen angel Hybrid|Nicknames = kokkun Son of the Watcher Preator of Fate|Hair Color = White(formerly Black)|Eye Color = Black|Equipment = Fortuna Ataraxia(sacred Gear) Zoas Kurokami/Mahakala Raikiri|Relatives = Deceased Unnamed Grandfather Yozora Kurokami(Mother) Azazel(Father) Shirayuki Shirogane(Girlfriend)|Affiliations = Himself Kuoh Academy(Third-year)|Status = Alive(Reincarnated)|Ranking = Third-year student B-class threat}} Kokuto Kurokami(黒神黒桃; Kurokami Kokutō), better known by his nickname 'Kokkun'(コックン), Son of the Watcher (堕天使の息子; Daten-shi no musuko) or his new moniker Preator of Fate(運命の奏者; Unmei no sōsha) is the protagonist and the first-person narrator of the fanfiction Black Blade, Black God of Misfortune, being the eponymous character that gives the name of the fic. After his original self was killed and erased from existence, this Kokuto was able to retain parts of his memories from the previous timeline by using a secret ability of his Sacred Gear Fortuna Ataraxia and reincarnate with the same knowledge and abilities from his previous self. Now armed with new knowledge and abilities, unlike his previous counterpart, this Kokuto has one goal: Find someone who can 'break through fate itself' and kill both Issei Hyoudou and Vali Lucifer. Profile Appearance Due to the immense stress his body and soul have suffered after receiving his memories from his past incarnation and all the pain and stress it carried, Kokuto's original appearance drastically changed from his previous one: his previously spiky black hair changed to a silver shade of white and has become more unruly and unkept, one of his black eyes now sports a bloodshed sclera and his left arm has become darken and slightly lame. Despite such, Kokuto still has a delicate, slender and feminine frame, handsome face and circles around his eyes due to his habit of sleeping during classes. Because of his new personality and outlook of life, however, he has abandoned his slouch and his eyes are sharper than ever. Being a student of Kuoh, he always wears the lined white shirt white dark pants and matching blazer and black tie and brown shoes, while in days of leizure he likes to wear trendy clothes such as Gianfranco Ferré, Polo Shirts and white diamond herrings and Santoni Shoes. Personality After witnessing the End of the Universe and his own death, plus the immense influx of information and stress his transmigration forced him to endure, this Kokuto was forced to slightly mature and humble himself due to the circunstances leading to his previous death and the end of the Universe. Now, Kokuto has shown to be slightly more competent, sharp and humble regarding his own luck and concepts like fate and the feelings of others, knowing that despite his immense luck, sometimes he might not have the best chances of winning, developing a sharper survival instinct regarding risks. Due to his new goal in eliminate both the Heavenly dragons and their hosts, Kokuto has become manipulative, cunning and cold in his decision-making, while also still maintaining a selfless, empathic and fettered attitude, limiting his goal to only the heavenly dragons and avoiding conflicts with anyone else, no matter how close they are to them or how harder it would become. He also becomes more accepting as being Azazel's son, taking some pride in being called his son and becoming a bit hurt hearing that he would be dissapointed in him. Like his previous incarnation, Kokuto's favorite movie is Rashomon, but his favorite actor is Clint Eastwood and his favorite musician is Toshinobu Kubota. His favorite food also is strawberry shortcakes from a bakery next to his house but he ever so come there because of the busty and cute cashier who's the baker's daughter. History After the events unbecoming of the previous Universe known as D×D that led to the end of such, the previous Kokuto, as an last act of selfishness, used a special technique hidden inside his Sacred Gear to keep his own memories intact and transfer them to his next Incarnation in the universe E×E. This Kokuto, upon receiving such memories and all the pain, stress and suffering his previous self had to endure, becomes a little more humble and cunning in his lineage, surroundings and even outlook in life. Seeing his own demise and the circunstances leading to it and the end of the World, silently he proclaimed a new goal in life: To find someone who can 'break through fate' and destroy both heavenly dragons and their hosts and avoid those same circunstances to happen in his own universe. Powers & Abilities High Intellect -''' For being Azazel's son and possessing an enormous amount of education and information due to his mother's wealth plus his natural intelligence and all the knowledge gathered from his previous life, Kokuto possesses a level of intelligence and wit beyond considered normal for a high schooler, considering that he know exactly which chemicals react in order to produce Chroramine gas and how they react on air, the different types of dwarfism and some trivial matters such as League A champions and Agatha Christie books. 'Immense Endurance -' Kokuto has shown to be extremely durable to pain and suffering even after receiving the memories of his previous life, as seen that he didn't even flinch after receiving a massive punch from Issei and having some of his ribs broken, or when his arm was totally pierced by several light weapons at the same time. 'Sixth Sense - '''Due to his Fallen Angel Blood, Kokuto can faintly detect the presence of other supernatural beings in the form of a chill running down his spine. While he does not know yet how to distinguish one supernatural creature from another, he can distinguish what is human and what is not. '''Stealth -' After forsaking his fallen angel powers and becoming a normal human, Kokuto now cannot be detected as easily as before since his presence has become as mundane as any human's, making him harder to pinpoint and be felt by even other supernatural creatures. 'Good Luck-' It is extremely ambiguous, but it is believed that Kokuto has either extreme shots of luck in order to survive really low chances and target extremely situational aims which requires extremely trajectory knowledge or an extremely high luck. Nothing concrete has been said until now. Equipments Fortuna Ataraxia '''Fortuna Ataraxia( ), also known as The Black Threat Of Unwavering Luck, is Kokuto's sacred gear. Fortuna Ataraxia originally took the form of a single black string coming from his little finger. As he grew and the Sacred Gear developed, it eventually had enough power to wrap the string around itself and take the shape of a small, cute black cat of black fur, red eyes and a single numeral which changes according to Kokuto's 'luck meter'. It carries the same properties, abilities and drawbacks from its previous incarnation. * Samsara Blind ( ) - Also known as the Hundred Paths of the Black God, is Kokuto's sub-species Balance Breaker for Fortuna Ataraxia which he developed after forming his new goal in life. In the shape of a white monocle doning his left eye, it allows Kokuto to see at the same time 100 outcomes of any action, thought or sign, choose any from them and thus making them reality, basically allowing him to 'have fate by his side' by picking the most advantageous outcome. However, Kokuto is only allowed to choose from the 100 alternatives that are presented to him, which not always have the perfect outcome, and once the alternative is in motion, he has no choice but to follow it to end. Zoas Zoa( , lit. Companion) is the name given to artificial Sacred Gears of people close to Kokuto who gave body part of their soul and body in order to construct a divine-based weapon which in many ways resembles Sacred Gears although not as powerful as the originals. Despite their destruction in the previous Universe, Kokuto was able to retain those which he still had before his entrance in the Inferno tower. * Luvah -''' A Zoa containing the soul of Arianna Argento. A flower which when in use can be turn into a sharp scythe which is capable of producing supersonic slashes and produce flora when stuck in the floor. * '''Crimson King - The zoa which countains the soul of Shuri Himejima, Baraqiel's deceased wife. In the shape of a ruby jewel, it has the ability to turn itself into two weapons on certain occasions: Into a lightning-based nunchaku and into a fire-based lance, both able to cause elemental-based holy damage. * Azathoth - The clairvoyant eye given from Tamamo to substitute the one lost in one of her pranks, a red eye made from the flesh of the demonic fox which grants Kokuto the ability to see 5 seconds into the future. * Aslan -''' In the shape of a sword-shaped pendant, Aslan has the power to turn into fox-based set of gauntlets and graves and mask which boosts Kokuto's fighting prowess, speed and strength. * 'Kon -' A summoning beast created through his link with Tamamo-no-Mae which takes the shape of a massive fox head which Kokuto can summon at will to bite his enemies or shield him from harm. Kurokami '''Kurokami ''(黒神; Lit. Black God)'' is Kokuto's weapon name after his family name which in fact his fallen angel heritage stripped completely from his being and sealed inside a jewel that was once Tamamo-no-Mae's prison, the killing stone, causing Kokuto to have his fallen angel part soul and flesh be stripped away from his being and turning him into a full human. A Massive black broadsword said to be as tall as Kokuto and having crow wings as a guard and a crow's tallon as a handle carrying its jewel at the pommel, Kurokami carries both Kokuto's name and will, and because of its light element origins, Kurokami has the same properties of a holy sword with the added ability to be only be able to be carried by Kokuto and be able to return to his hand on command. * Mahakala(大黒天; Daikokuten) - After being broken in the original Timeline, Kurokami passes a gruesome modification in its own and becomes a weapon in a shape of a jetblack bow with a supernatural glow to it. Since it is still the physical form of Kokuto's fallen angel ancestry, Kokuto is able to create and shoot from Mahakala light-element arrows at will. However, unlike normal light-element weapons, those arrows create concussive-powered blasts which while able to cause blunt damage, are unable to pierce through objects or destroy devils due to Kokuto's own nature and his rather poor previous reserve of light element. Raikiri Raikiri(雷切; Thunder Cutter) is Kokuto's primary sword and the signature weapon of the samurai Dousetsu Tachibana, which his previous incarnation received from the previous user Elizabeth White as a 'gift'. A low-tier Holy sword, Raikiri is a black large katana said to be fast enough to cut the God of Lightning stored inside a thunderbolt, and in Elizabeth's hands, it becomes a deadly weapon capable of cutting through almost anything and to rip reality itself. However, such abilities are pointed at Elizabeth herself, as Kokuto was unable to reproduce the same techniques and instead has only a lighter-than-feather devil-slaying sword. After transmigrating to the new Universe and being hit by Kokuto's Sacred Gear, Raikiri acquires transdimensional properties for now sharing the same existence between two different dimensions, allowing Kokuto to create Dimension Rifts (ディメンション・リフト; Dimenshon rifuto), which are portals that can allow him to walk through different locations in an instant as long as are places that he has been before. Because Raikiri is still a dangerous weapon, however, Kokuto vowed to only use it for transportations rather than for fighting, as it also a powerful and meaningful memento for himself. Behind the scenes * Images and appearance based on the character Najasho from the series Akame Ga Kill! * Unlike his previous incarnation, this Kokuto's name means instead "Black Peach" instead of "Blade Sword". The pronunciation is the same, though. * Just like his previous incarnation, his family name and name, Kokuto and Kurokami, are a reference to Daikokuten, the God of Great Darkness in Buddhism. The name of his new weapon, Mahakala, is also named after the God of Destruction of same name in Hinduism which Daikokuten himself is based on. * Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Hellhound